Así que… ¡tú eres mi vecino!
by go4RK
Summary: Bella quiere saber quiénes son sus nuevos vecinos y descubre a alguien que podría no ser quien ella cree. One-shot.


*******Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Así que… ¡tú eres mi vecino!**

—Vamos Alice, ¿no los quieres conocer?

—Bella, sabes que soy muy curiosa. Y sí, quiero conocer a nuestros nuevos vecinos, pero saltar a su jardín cuando ellos no están, no es la forma más civilizada de hacerlo —me respondió nerviosa mientras me veía trepada en la barda del vecino.

Habíamos visto salir un par de coches hacía poco más de una hora y no vimos más movimiento. Los vecinos, "los Cullen", según nos había dicho mi mamá esta mañana, se habían mudado ayer, y aunque mi prima Alice y yo estuvimos casi media tarde viendo la mudanza, no pudimos identificar a ninguno de los dueños. De ahí que necesitara verificar quienes vivirían en la casa de a lado.

—Sólo vamos a comprobar que no sean unos locos maniáticos, estrafalarios o asesinos —le respondí mientras brincaba al jardín de la otra casa.

—¡Te odio Bella Swan! —murmuró Alice, mientras la veía escalar la misma pared para alcanzarme.

Una vez junto a mí, empezamos a caminar por un extremo del jardín hasta llegar a una puerta que, por supuesto, estaba cerrada. Seguimos nuestra exploración de manera sigilosa. He de reconocer que me divertía mucho actuar como Ninja, aunque parecía que Alice pensaba todo lo contrario.

—¡Hey, Bella! —me dijo mientras me jalaba hacia unos arbustos. ¿Ya viste? —y sus ojos se abrieron en dirección de una bodega al fondo del jar…. ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué cosa? ¿Había alguna despedida de soltera y el stripper estaba esperando aquí o qué?

Para nadie era un secreto que, en cuestión de hombres —y de otras cosas— era bastante aventada. Así que cuando vi a este "papito" "forro" "cuero" o como le quieran llamar, no pude evitar pensar cómo sería en la cama.

Vestía una camiseta gris sin mangas, jeans claros, un típico cinturón con herramienta, converse negros y una gorra que no me dejaba ver su cara… A su cuerpo no le faltaba nada, pero antes de decidir si me iba a animar a algún coqueteo con él, tenía que ver su cara. Una cosa es el sexo y otra es que si el tipo me parecía feo, actuara como desesperada. Además, estaba el hecho de que posiblemente era un empleado de los nuevos vecinos, así que tendría que tener más cuidado.

—Estamos jodidas —dijo Alice, sacándome de mis reflexiones sexuales— el tipo ya nos vio, ¿qué hacemos? Te dije que esto no estaba bien. Reneé nos va a matar cuando le llamemos desde la estación de policía…

—Tranquila Alice, sígueme la corriente.

—Señoritas, buenas tardes —. Ah! "señoritas, buenas tardes"…¿podría ser más tierno? Definitivamente intentaría algo con él por ese simple detalle… y claro, su cuerpo.

—¡Hola! Verás, tu debes ser nuevo aquí, ¿verdad? —el chico asintió quitándose la gorra, para secarse el sudor con su antebrazo y tomar un poco de agua de la botella que traía en las manoooooooooossssssss….

Perdí el habla, literalmente… Probablemente porque estaba babeando… ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? ¡Maldito tipo, empleado caliente, guapo y simpático de los vecinos! ¿Podría contratarlo mi papá? Sería más fácil verlo, tocarlo y hacer más cosas…Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero… Sí, era un berrinche en todo su apogeo, pero no iba a quedarme con las ganas. No, señor.

—Eh, te decía… Nosotras somos grandes amigas de los dueños de la casa… —y mientras yo hablaba él iba curvando su boca en una deliciosa sonrisa… quería morderle esos labios…

—¡Ah! ¿Sí?

—Sí, y los estábamos buscando para salir, pero parece que no están. Volveremos más tarde —alcancé a decir antes de girarme para irme con Alice a planear cómo hacerlo caer lo antes posible.

—¿Y cómo es que dos chicas tan lindas y jóvenes son grandes amigas de personas tan viejas como los dueños de esta casa? —preguntó mi sexy-caliente-empleado-cuasi-stripper antes de que pudiéramos darnos a la fuga.

¿Viejos?... Miré a Alice dándole a entender que ahora sí estábamos fritas, pero para mi sorpresa ella intentó salvar la situación.

—Bueno… no ellos y nosotros…, ya sabes… abuelos…mmm… padres… ¡familia!. Y en ese momento sonó el celular de Alice por lo que se apartó un poco de donde estábamos.

—¡Oh! Ya veo…. Y ¿puedo ayudarlas yo en algo?

¿Tú? ¿A mí? ¡Por supuesto! Y lo tengo muy claro, así que… ¡manos a la obra!

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunté mientras me iba acercando.

—Edward.

—Bien, Edward —lindo nombre, definitivamente me gustaba el paquete completo—. Ahora que te veo… —hice una pausa, me enfoqué en su cinturón…y en "algo más" por esa zona, tomé su botella de agua y bebí un poco mientras pestañeaba hacia él— trabajando, me preguntaba si después podrías ayudarme con una repisa que está por caerse en mi habitación —y señalé hacia la ventana de mi casa que daba justo hacia el jardín en donde estábamos—.

Ví que Edward alzó las cejas y tragó un poco nervioso, pero se compuso rápidamente.

—Por supuesto, creo que podría hacerlo hoy mismo —respondió sonriendo tan sensual.

Un instante después, lo estaba besando… De manera profunda, intensa y demandante, como si nos conociéramos de antes y no hace diez minutos. Pero el gusto me duró muy poco y nos separamos segundos después cuando Alice exclamó "¡Mierda!", y él se giró a ver que alguien había llegado.

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —gritó una rubia desde la entrada del jardín.

—¡Mierda!... ¿Cullen?... ¿de "los Cullen"?... ¿tú eres mi vecino?..., ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?... ¡Diablos! ¿Eres casado? —El cínico solo sonrió.

—No, no soy casado y sí, soy Edward Cullen, tu vecino, aunque lamento que no seamos tan amigos como me dijiste. Créeme que habría aprovechado más esa amistad entre familias. Y bueno, tu asumiste cosas desde que apareciste con tu amiga en el jardín, así que me pareció interesante ver qué tan locos podrían estar mis vecinos.

No sabía qué responderle, y el colmo era que Alice en lugar de estar a mi lado para ayudarme, estaba con la rubia, al parecer muy entretenida presentándose y supongo que explicando un poco nuestra presencia aquí.

—¡Hey, no te enojes! En realidad ha sido un modo muy interesante de conocerte, y hace un momento, tampoco parecías molesta al respecto…¿Qué te parece si ahora me dices tu nombre y en verdad empezamos a ser grandes amigos…o algo más?

Bueno, no tenía sentido. Había sido una locura este pequeño episodio con quien yo creía era un empleado de los nuevos vecinos y, ciertamente, no tenía nada que perder, al contrario, su actitud se sumaba a lo que ya me había gustado de él, y si íbamos a vivir tan cerca, podríamos aprovechar.

—Bella Swan… y mi "amiga", es mi prima Alice.

—Bien. Soy Edward Cullen y la rubia que platica con tu prima, es mi hermana Rosalie. Creo que se han caído bien y no creo que nos hagan mucho caso en la próxima hora… ¿te gustaría retomar en lo qué estábamos? —dijo en tono simpático pero muy sugerente. Así que, no me negué y volvimos a nuestro beso… Que afortunadamente repetimos muchas veces más durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Gracias!_


End file.
